The Watcher and the Thief
by Teri
Summary: Highlander/Buffy crossover. The Scooby gang needs a little help with the latest big bad. Giles calls an old friend. Giles/Amanda WIP


****

The Watcher and the Thief

By Teri

Garnet_TM@yahoo.com

Summary: Highlander/Buffy crossover. The Scooby gang needs a little help with the latest big bad. Giles calls an old friend. (Giles/Amanda) WIP

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. 

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Xander began. "This squeaky demon is this week's guest villain and he wants to, big surprise, -- no body faint of shock here -- kill the slayer and open the Hellmouth. A real original thinker. Now, the only way to stop said squeaky demon is to use the Blade of Cythera, which just happens to be under heavy security for a showing here at the good ol' SunnyD Museum. Is that about it?"

"Well, um, yes. Although Xander it is called a Sk'a eke demon, not a Squeaky, oh never mind." Giles ended in frustration. He loved the boy as his own, but he could be so frustrating. 

"So, easy. We go get the big knife. Find squeaky. I kill it. Then, we go to the Bronze. Typical." Buffy stated. 

"Sk'a eke, Buffy, it is called a Sk'a eke demon." Giles tried again.

"Whatever," Buffy shrugged.

"Actually, Buffy it is not that easy." Giles tried to explain. He was getting fustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is under very tight security. The Blade is quite valuable, not to mention the diplomatic implications if the Blade was stolen . . ." 

"Giles, enough with the geopolitical ramifications," Buffy began but stopped when she noticed all of the faces around her showing varying degrees of shock. "What? I study. I listen to Giles sometimes." 

Willow was the first to try to apologize. "Right um yes, we know you study Buffy. Uh, really we do. Don't we?" After a second or two of resounding silence Willow tried to continue. "Er…um, Giles maybe I can access the blueprints for the museum on the computer. That would help us get in, maybe?"

"No Willow, I think this time we may need a little help." Giles started.

"Fine, we will get Spike to steal it for us. He helped us with the Judge; maybe he'll help us again. If he doesn't then I get to stake him." Buffy said getting bored with the whole conversation. She preferred doing to talking. 

"Buffy, Spike can't pinch the Blade of Cythera, similarly to a cross it would burn him. But, I do have an old friend who maybe able to help us." Giles told them.

"Um, Giles. You're not talking about Ethan are you?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"No, most definitely not." Giles answered emphatically.

"But, this friend is from your Ripper days. Right G-man?" Xander threw in. 

"How many times have I asked you . . . " Giles stopped. He continued sounding a little defeated. "Yes, I guess you could say that. Now, I think it is time for you go patrol and I will see if I can reach my friend."

Willow, Xander, and Buffy left the library. Giles reached for the phone and dialed a number from memory. 

"Sanctuary."

"Hullo Luv"

* * * * *

The next afternoon, Xander was in the front of the Library researching something for Giles. Buffy and Giles were in the back training. Oz and Willow were working on the computer. 

Xander looked up when he heard the doors of the library. He looked up and at first his heart nearly stopped. It looked like Spike and despite his help with the Judge, Xander knew he was still the enemy. 

He quickly realized he was wrong. This wasn't Spike. Sure the person had short platinum blonde hair like Spike. A long black leather duster, again like Spike, but this was a woman. 'And what a woman,' he thought as she approached. Under the duster she had a skimpy, form fitting, extremely short, low-cut black dress. He had never seen anything like her before.

She looked around the library confused. It appeared as though she was sure she arrived at the wrong location. Xander was still staring at her when she approached him. 

"I'm looking for Rip…Rupert Giles. He isn't here, is he?" She asked giving the impression she expected a negative response. 

"Yeah, he's in the back. I'll get him." Xander finally answered. 

By now Willow and Oz had gotten up from the computer and joined Xander. Willow asked, "May I tell him who is here for him?" 

She started to answer when Xander noticed she got a look on her face that he had noticed Giles get occasionally, usually when Ethan was about. Oz had noticed it too. 

At that moment, Giles and Buffy began to come in from the back room. Xander noticed that same look flash across Giles' face before he noticed the woman. When he did, he broke out into a huge grin. 

"Ripper!" The woman squeal and she prowled over to Giles and to everyone's surprise, except maybe Giles', she gave him an extremely passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart, he simply smirked at her. "Hullo, Luv."

"Oh, Oh, look at that. I think they know each other." Willow said softly. 

"Looks like." Oz answered.

"I hope so, although if that is how she greets strangers, sign me up." Xander added. 

Buffy waived her hand in front of them. "Hello, Giles. Who is this?" She demanded.

They both ignored her as the woman continued, "I can't believe you. I didn't think you knew what tweed was?" She said as she fingered the edge of his suit coat. "And Ripper, a Library? What next, the old man at a temperance meeting?"

"Can you believe what she is wearing? Or not wearing?" Willow whispered to Oz who merely gave her should a squeeze.

"Giles not know tweed, maybe she thinks he is someone else." Xander said to himself. 

Before Giles could answer, Buffy demanded again, "Giles? Who is this?"

Giles finally seemed to hear her. He glanced around the room and he started to turn red at the public display the children had just witnessed. The redder he got the more a confused look grew on the face of the as yet unknown woman. 

"Oh Buffy, children, I want you to meet an old friend, Amanda Dev . . ." Giles began. 

She interrupted him. "Amanda Montrose." She smiled.

"Yes, um, quite. Amanda this is Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz." He said as he pointed them all out. "Amanda is the friend I called to help us fetch the Blade of Cythera." 

* * * * *

__

I've wanted to do this story for a while. Please let me know what you think.

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com)


End file.
